Quetzalcoatlus skybax
The Quetzalcoatlus skybax, more commonly referred to as Skybax, were a species of pterosaur native to Dinotopia. They are bonded to Skybax Riders. Description Skybaxes were large pterosaurs related to the larger Q. northropi. Their wingspan was about ten meters and they were characterized by a large red crest on the top of their head. The red from the crest runs down the top of the neck above a black stripe that runs the length of the neck as well. The body was a tanned color, and the wings were quite colorful, with the colors varying with each individual. There was a white patch on each of their cheeks. Each wing had three small clawed fingers that the Skybax used to walk when not flying, and the Skybax had a very short tail. The neck came up in a S-shaped curve when on the ground, which terminated in a long and sharply pointed beak. History To be added later Ancient times Long ago, the Skybax rose above the canyons and chose the rainbow as its sign. Its brother species, the Pteranodon, became hermit-like and remained below the canyons as a guardian of World Beneath. The First Flight Thousands of years ago, the advanced city of Poseidos was plotting to take over the rest of Dinotopia. One boy, Gideon Altaire, who loved the forbidden mainland, defied the law and stole the Ruby Sunstone from the Air Scorpion, a new vessel built for conquest, cutting off the machine's source of power. In the process, he discovered four trapped Pterosaurs, Catapult, Scimitar, Zanzibar, and Avatar. Avatar was a great skybax leader and made a connection with Gideon as soon as they met. Gideon freed the pterosaurs and escaped to the mainland. With the help of four prehistoric mammals and his hoverhead-friend (a type of robot) Fritz, Gideon made it to Highnest, a Pterosaur stronghold and the Air Scorpion's first target. The Ruby Sunstone had been recovered by the enemy and the threat of attack was imminent. The group met up with Avatar and his friends and together they hid Pterosaur eggs. Once the eggs were safe, Avatar allowed Gideon to ride on his back. Each of the primates rides with one of the pterosaurs and together they flew in joy, only to run into the Air Scorpion. With a great effort, the group attacked, disabled and ultimately destroy the Air Scorpion. After the victory, Avatar gave Gideon a rock with the image of a Skybax scratched into it, a token of their bond. This led to the formation of the Skybax Riders. Skybax Riders Upon wining the Dinosaur Olympics, and being given the choice of the habitats: Land, Sea and Sky; contestants would have to choose the Sky to become a Skybax Rider. The youths then would journey to Canyon City, where they were paired with a Skybax and commenced training. Together the Skybax and rider carried out a variety of tasks from delivering toys and medicine to escorting a convoys through dangerous territories. Category:Pterosaurs